Separately Together
by xKuroHinotex
Summary: [COMPLETE]Hikaru gets another date with Haruhi...but why is Kaoru taking it so rough? Hikaru finds he has to make a decision: Haruhi...or Kaoru? HikaxKaoxHaruxTama. Twincest, if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY. I realized that in my other fanfic, Kaoru and Hikaru have not been focused on all that much! I try to fit them in continuously, but it is just not working!**

**Therefore, they get this special three-chaptered fanfic dedicated COMPLETELY to them. Aren't they special little homo twins?**

**Kaoru:** -throws large boot-

**Author: **-ducks, straightens, and waves piece of scrolled paper like a sword- DON'T FORGET, I HAVE THE POWER TO KILL YOU OFF!

**Damned Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC...etc etc...you get the point, guys. People have this at the beginning of every story.

* * *

_**Complete Separation. **_

_**Rated: T for mature-ish themes.**_

* * *

_We've been separating._

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed up to his twin, face in a smile. "Kaoru, guess what?"

Kaoru shrugged, managing a small grin at his twin. "I could never guess."

"I asked Haruhi out..."

The younger twin's eyes widened. "Y-You?"

"...and she agreed!"

"Oh...great."

Hikaru frowned, touching Kaoru's arm. "Kaoru? Is something the matter?"

Shaking his head, Kaoru replied, "No..."

_There's nothing I can do to keep our small world from expanding._

"Nothings wrong. I'm happy for you, Hikaru."

_Even if I wanted him to stay..._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"HARUHII!"

"Tamaki, calm down," sighed Kyoya from the table.

"HARUHI, YOU CAN NOT AGREE TO SUCH A HORRIFIC OCCASION!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her senpai, giving him a bland look. "It's just a date, Tamaki-senpai. A date with Hikaru. How is that bad?"

"I won't let my daughter grow up!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I won't let my daughter be harassed by a perverted twin!"

"Haru-chan is going on a date with Hika-chan?" asked Hunny, gasping. "Kawaii!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, shifting in his chair. He turned his back to them, pretending not to care. Kaoru grinned at his blushing twin. "You really are nervous about tonight, aren't you?"

Hikaru stammered, "N-No! Just...Tamaki-senpai doesn't need to make a public announcement about it!"

"He's jealous, Hikaru..."

With a frown, Hikaru looked up into his twin's sad golden eyes. "What?"

"Don't you see? We're..." Kaoru looked to the side, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "We're all jealous."

_Kaoru...likes Haruhi?_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked home that day. They decided a ride in the limo would waste the fresh air outside. Both didn't admit it, but they wanted to clear their minds; think. 

Hikaru bit his lip, frowning at Kaoru's sad expression. _He's...quieter than usual. _"Hey," he said, a grin in his voice.

Kaoru looked over to his twin. "What?" he sighed.

"Maybe we can have some alone time...before I go on that stupid date." Hikaru moved closer to Kaoru, smiling at him devilishly. "Yeah?"

Kaoru blinked. Scowled. He shoved Hikaru away from him. To his horror, Hikaru lost his footing and skidded across the sidewalk. Hikaru looked up, dazed.

"Kaoru, what...?"

"S-Stop pretending!" Kaoru shouted, tears prickling his eyes as he clenched his fists. He ignored the fact that blood was trickling down Hikaru's gashed knee. "I'm sick of you pretending!"

Hikaru tilted his head to one side. "Pretending?"

Furious that he was crying, Kaoru yelled louder. "Pretending that you don't like Haruhi! You're pretending just to make me feel better! You're happy about your date with her, so why don't you just say it?! I know that you don't..." He lowered his head, shoulders shaking. "Just never mind." Wiping his face with his sleeve, he walked away from his fallen brother.

A bell tolled in the distance as Hikaru sat still. He curled and uncurled dirt in his fists, head lowered. "Why is...Kaoru mad at me?"

_It's only a date..._

_...right?_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Yeah, it's short...I restrained myself on chapters with this fanfic. I'm thinking its going to be a quick one, 3 chapters or so, cause I'm not exactly prepared to write a novel...**

**Kaoru and Hikaru seem a bit OOC...meh. I'm dismissing the thought.**

**Reviews, as always, make me love you readers more. **

**KuroHinote**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the...-counts on fingers- TWO people who reviewed me! -large smile- I am very grateful.**

**Note: I'm not a twincest person, exactly. I don't usually write about it. Please remember that it is my first time writing a HikaruxKaoru story, so I will ignore Flames until I get more professional about this kind of thing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC...Thank You and Good Night! (or in my case Good Morning. It's 2:00 a.m. over here hehe)  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 2..._**

**_  
_**"I'm leaving now, Kaoru..."

Kaoru looked up from his book. He lay across the twins' bed, chin cupped in his palm, his hand's weight supported by his propped elbow. His hair hung over his eyes as he gave Hikaru an expressionless look. "Yeah, all right."

Hikaru frowned into his brother's eyes. Sighed. "Are you...angry...because of Haruhi?"

With a raise of his eyebrows, Kaoru asked, "_Haruhi?_"

"You...like her, don't you? You're upset over this because of her."

Chuckling, Kaoru replied, "No offence to Haruhi, but she's not the one I'm jealous of."

Hikaru let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrased manner, looking away. Kaoru's laugh made him blush. He couldn't understand why. Those playful, golden eyes of his, whenever they looked at him...he was uncomfortable.

In fact, as Kaoru smiled at him, Hikaru couldn't help but relate him to a girl: a girl challenging him to confess his feelings for her.

Going a deeper red, Hikaru grabbed the house keys from the dresser and stomped out of the door, mumbling a 'Jaa mata'. All he wanted to do was escape Kaoru; escape his thoughts about him.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kaoru sighed, watching the door slam behind his twin. "Hikaru..." he whispered, the name burning his lips. "Why should...Haruhi have him?"

He could see them on their date, in his mind's eye. He could see them having fun, laughing and flirting. He could see them going back to Haruhi's place when Ranka-san wasn't home. He could see Hikaru...pushing Haruhi onto her bed...lying...

Shaking his head, Kaoru pounded his fists on the bed, sitting in an upright position. "Damn it, shut up!" he told himself sharply. "Why should you care?!"

_Because you do, _a voice inside him said.

_YOU want Hikaru to do those impure things to you. You're jealous of Haruhi. Violently jealous. You'd do anything...ANYTHING...to get your Hikaru back..._

Hunching over, Kaoru covered his hands with his ears, squeezing his eyes shut as silent tears poured from his slitted eyelids. "Don't..." he pleaded. "Our world's expanding...I have to accept that...I can't...can't make Hikaru unhappy..."

_You don't care. You just want Hikaru back in your arms, regardless of who gets hurt._

Kaoru sat up, staring down at his trembling hands. _It's true. I hate Haruhi for taking him away._

He gritted his teeth as a rush of emotional pain swept over him. _No one understands; it's more than just an act to me..._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Where should we go first?" asked Haruhi, smiling brightly in Hikaru's direction. "There are lots of places to..." Her voice trailed to quiet as she blinked, tilting her head to one side. "Hikaru?"

Breaking from his thoughts, Hikaru managed a grin at her. "Um...doesn't matter," he said. "We can go anywhere, I guess."

Haruhi tapped her chin, thinking. "Well...since you're so indecisive...let's go have dinner, at least. I'm eager to try something that isn't my own cooking."

Hikaru nodded slowly. "Okay..."

With a frown, Haruhi looked at Hikaru's sad profile. _Why do I get the feeling...that he's not enjoying my company? He asked me on this date, didn't he?_

Hesitantly, they walked in the direction of a clump of resturants, weaving through the crowded street. Haruhi sighed and looked to the cars passing by. _If only...Hikaru would talk more...  
_

Without warning, a sprinting man rammed into Haruhi, shoving her into surprised Hikaru's arms.

"Hey, watch it!" Hikaru barked at the man as he ran off, without so much as a sorry. "Haruhi?" He looked down at her. "Daijoobu desu ka?"

She returned his gaze, realizing where she was: Hikaru's arms. "Oh, gomen," Haruhi said quickly, stepping away from him. They frowned at each other.

_I didn't..._ Hikaru thought.

_...Feel anything... _realized Haruhi.

_Why was touching her...different from when I touch Kaoru? _Hikaru thought as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Hikaru stammered, "H-Haruhi..."

Haruhi smiled at him. "I feel the same."

"Y-You do? Wait...feel what?"

"That maybe this date...wasn't a good idea?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

Hikaru forked his fingers through his orange hair, smiling awkwardly. "Yeah..."

Taking a step backwards, Haruhi said, "Well...I better be going, then."

Hikaru did a double-take. "No, no, I'll walk you home!"

"Oh...are you sure? Because...hmm?" Haruhi stopped, looking up at a tall blonde who shouldered past her. She blinked as a confused look spread across her face. "S-Senpai?" she asked.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried, throwing his arms high in rejoyce. "Haruhi, thank God I found you! I can now save you from making the biggest mistake you've ever made in your entire life!"

"S-Senpai...what in the world...are you doing here...?" Haruhi grumbled as she was crushed in his arms.

Hikaru grumbled, "No need. The mistake's over."

Tamaki stopped. He frowned at Hikaru, then Haruhi, his eyes demanding an explanation. "Over?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled. "I was just about to go home."

Tamaki kept staring. "But...why over?"

With a disgusted sigh, Hikaru pushed Haruhi into their senpai's arms. "Walk her home already, senpai. We know you want to. That's why you were stalking us, wasn't it?" Sticking his hands in his pockets and shaking his head, he walked away from the pair.

Getting over his surprise for a moment, Tamaki called, "Oh, Hikaru."

"Whaat?" Hikaru demanded in an irritated tone, stopping.

"Kaoru's in the park...if you're looking for him."

Turning his head, Kaoru frowned. "In the...park?"

But Tamaki and Haruhi had already turned, walking away. Haruhi looked around Tamaki's shoulder, waving at him. "Thanks for the date, Hikaru!" she called.

Hikaru waved back feebly. He stood there, a frown remaining on his face as he watched Tamaki and Haruhi disappear through the crowd.

_Some people...are meant to be together, I guess._

_But..._

_Why is Kaoru...?_

Something triggered in his mind. Spinning on his heel, he dashed into the crowd at full speed, towards the direction of the park.

_I want my Kaoru. Only him. I realize now..._

_That no one else matters to me._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**

**Okay, yeah, their date was short...SO WHAT?! (It's obvious I don't favor the HikaruxHaruhi couple.)**

**Remember guys: The review button DOES exist! I know, it's a scientific breakthrough...so why don't you click it?  
**

**-KuroHinote**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmmm...interesting...I was expecting this story to get no more than 3 reviews, and I got 8! Thank you to my reviewers, you really helped me : **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Happy?**

**Note: If it seems rushed, my greatest, deepest apologies. This WAS meant to be short...but I tried to make this chapter a little more detailed.**

* * *

**Chapter 3...**

Kaoru hugged his thin jacket to him, wishing he had something warmer. When he had escaped from the house after Hikaru left, he never would have dreamed it would be that cold outside.

_If one runs away from one's home, one should be more prepared to do so, _he thought to himself with a roll of his eyes.

For ages he had sat on that park bench, lip trembling, his body huddled against the cold. He didn't know why he ran away. It was stupid. But he couldn't face Hikaru, when he got home from his date...Couldn't face what might have happened...

A middle-aged woman pushing a stroller passed him. Her worried eyes bore into his as she walked, a frown creasing her face. Kaoru smiled meekly at her; a quiet way of telling her to move on. To not worry about him.

_It's like what I did with m'lord as he passed. I told him not to worry._

The wind blew harder, to add to his misery. Tears leaked out of his eyes and down his flushed cheeks, against his will.

"Wh...Why am I like this?" he asked himself through shivering lips. The question burnt in his mind.

_ If I want Hikaru to be happy, to let our world expand..._

_Then why am I so miserable?_

"Well, well."

That voice. That smooth, familiar voice. Kaoru whipped his head around to look up at who spoke. The orange-haired young man standing over him grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like my foolish twin has gotten himself stuck on a park bench."

Kaoru supplied a small grin. "I needed a place to sit," he said, lips shuddering violently as he spoke. "I decided to stay."

Hikaru closed his eyes and sighed. Shrugging out of his own jacket, he wrapped it around Kaoru's arms. "Kaoru, Kaoru," he sighed, leaning in closer to him as he laid his hands on his brother's small shoulders. "What will I do with you?"

Tainted thoughts sprinted into Kaoru's head as Hikaru's words reached his ears. He blushed deeply, and muttered, "Get me warm, for one?"

"Sure." Hikaru sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. He smiled brightly. "Warmer?"

Kaoru nodded timidly. "Slightly..."

**[[A/N: Gah! CRAMP IN THE FOOT! -sprawls onto the ground, cursing in pain-**

**Haruhi: You're _ruining _the emotional _moment_!**

**Tamaki: ...Haruhi...you want to see...the idiot twins make love? -stares blankly-**

**Haruhi: -flushes- N-No...**

**Author: Heh heh one thing you didn't know about Haruhi, folks!**

**Haruhi: It's not like that!))**

Hikaru sighed, looking ahead. Ahead at the peaceful trees swaying in the wind, at the kids playing violent Frisbee across the path. "I..."

Looking up at his brother, Kaoru snuggled into his chest. "What?"

A blush appeared on Hikaru's cheeks and Kaoru huddled closer. He felt like he was wrapping his arms around a girl: a small, fragile girl who needed protection. He clenched Kaoru's arm tighter.

_Damn it...I hope that all I'm thinking is just older-brotherly love for him..._

He coughed in embarrasment, continuing his sentence. "I didn't go on the date with Haruhi."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. Wide and wondering. "What?"

"Well, it lasted for about 5 minutes. Everything went to flames when she asked me where I wanted to go."

"Hikaru, why?" Kaoru asked, frowning. "Why didn't you just keep going with it?"

"Because I...hurt you."

Clutching Hikaru's shirt with tight fists, Kaoru felt the tears returning when he heard the emotion on Hikaru's voice. "No...you didn't." His voice choked from his deep lie.

"I know, Kaoru. I saw how sad you were...when I left to go to Haruhi."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru shook his head, determined to deny it. "Why would you think something that stu-"

"I know why you were jealous," Hikaru murmured.

"But...I want...you to be happy..." Kaoru tried to say. He found he couldn't. If only the truth came out easily. _  
_

"I would never be happy with Haruhi," Hikaru sighed, staring down at his shoes.

_Only with you._

Kaoru sat up, looking into his twin's soft eyes. He had heard what Hikaru had thought. "...Really?" he asked cautiously.

Hikaru smiled. "Why would I lie?" He frowned at Kaoru's tears and clicked his tongue. "Kaoru, Kaoru. Just why are you crying?" He wiped Kaoru's tears gently from his face. "There's nothing to be sad about."

Returning Hikaru's smile shyly, Kaoru wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. "I'm happy...when you're happy, Hikaru."

"I'd better stay with you, then."

Kaoru nodded, entwining his hand with Hikaru's. "Yeah.."

Both of them smiling identical smiles, they looked ahead, at the people travelling past in a blur, at the bright, clear sky.

_For the rest of the world, it'll appear as just an act._

_For anyone who looks at us, we'll just be two brothers who share a close bond._

_But no one will know our deeper feelings._

_They feelings words can't express._

_And whatever the future brings...we'll be fine. Because, even after all that's happened..._

_**We're separately together.**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**IT'S OVER. **

**Haha, I won't lie. The only reason why I ended this annoying story (which I've become to hate) was because my friend said she 'wanted an ending to it'...**

**So I ended it.**

**I already said it was gonna be 3 chappies anyway.**

**Thanks for reviewing/reading it:) **

**-KuroHinote  
**


End file.
